The Ooo Files
by Oolon Colluphid
Summary: A collection of mini-essay theories about Ooo. Rated K plus because I'm a manically depressed robot named Marvin.
1. The Coma Hypothesis

**The Ooo Files**

This is a collection of mini essays on theories about Ooo and its residents.

* * *

**1**

_Ooo's Origins 1- The Coma Hypothesis_

Everyone who theorises about AT and/or reads theories will have come across what I like to call the "coma hypothesis". Basically speaking, it is where Finn is actually comatose and in a self-fabricated dreamworld. I have another theory, which I call the "dream link theory", which is this:

Finn is a dreamer, and enters a fantasy dimension every time he daydreams or actually dreams. This fantasy dimension actually exists, but is only accessible to those with a creative enough imagination through dreams. This is backed up by "The Lich" where the Enchiridion explains that some dimensions have a fixed link.

The coma hypothesis comes in several types. These usually occur within a combination of the following:

**Time:**

a: Unspecified, but in a universe where the Mushroom war never occurs. (Most common)

b: Before the Mushroom War

c: During the Mushroom War

d: After the Mushroom War

**Reason:**

a: Attempted suicide (primary theory claims this)

b: Accident

c: Self-deception/delusion

Some people only put Jake in the backstory and have all the other characters made up by Finn as he goes along, whereas others have all the characters established in the "real world", but not necessarily their attitudes towards Finn. For example, some have the "real" Flame Princess Finn's girlfriend from the get-go, whilst others say that she is just a crush or a psychically predicted future love interest. This is my version of the coma hypothesis:

Finn "X" is 15 years old, his mother drowned in the sea when he was 3 (fear of ocean+ the smiling Ghost Lady), and his grandfather is Billy, a war hero. He likes camping and adventuring (obvious) and has a dog called Jake who is overweight and lazy, yet seems to be able to get anywhere (Lazy+ stretchy Jake). He has a girlfriend who seems to coincidentally cause fire-related accidents highly frequently (Flame Princess) who drowns about a month prior to the coma (extra ocean fear and Flame Princess). Billy and Jake die shortly before/after FP, and Finn jumps off a roof from depression. However, he survives but is kept comatose indefinitely, but enters a dreamworld where he relives 3 years of his life with a false set of memories and a fantasy setting, but in a compressed time like with "Puhoy".

* * *

** No Time Bomb this week, but at least we have this. Please tell me if you would like me to write a fic based on my coma hypothesis.**


	2. The Candy Kingdom

**2**

_OCD 1-The Candy Kingdom_

* * *

The Candy Kingdom is the basically the flagship kingdom of Ooo, receiving the most screen time in the opening sequence, and further establishing the fact that Ooo is basically a nuclear wasteland painted as a fantasy paradise.

_The age of PB and the CK:_

The Candy Kingdom's precise age is never mentioned, but we do know this:

1: There is already a substance that could be an early form of living candy in "Simon and Marcy", which takes place shortly after the Mushroom War.

2: In "The Suitor", one of the aged kings says that he has waited to court PB for 300 years, which means that she, and in turn the CK, are at least 300 years old.

3: PB created the other Candy People, as far as we're concerned.

Complex Explanation

PB claims in one episode that she had an uncle named Gumbald, yet she seems to have made the Candy People. Which means that either Gumbald was not a ruler or that Candy People existed beforehand. I personally side with her being biologically immortal and creating the Candy People, as she has not aged _at all _from the pilot when Pen/Finn was 11, to the "present day", when Finn is 14. We know that she would have needed to found the kingdom, and also needed time for the news of her to spread to other ones in order to have suitors. I hypothesise this:

Time to create Candy People: 5-15 years

Contact with other kingdoms: 1-3 years

Suitors: 300 years

Miscellaneous Filler: 1-2 years

Thus, if my theory holds true, the minimum age of the Candy Kingdom is approximately 307 years, whilst the maximum would be a little over 320 years.

/Complex Explanation

_Some trivia:_

The Candy Kingdom technically has a military police. The Banana Guards are simultaneously the military and the police force.

The Candy Kingdom owns part of the Grasslands., as seen in "Burning Low" where PB collects taxes from Finn and Jake.

The Candy Kingdom has some form of firearm technology, yet this seems to be unused by the Banana Guards. (In "Hug Wolf" we see that a candy citizen has a candy cane rifle, but Banana Guards still only use spears.)

The Candy Kingdom, or at least PB, seems to be able to influence or cause decisions in other kingdoms, as PB states that it was her who had Flame Princess imprisoned.

_My theory:_

The Candy Kingdom is something that I don't have a definite theory about. At the time of writing this chapter, my theory is that Princess Bubblegum was an attempt by surviving humans to create a biologically immortal semi-human from scratch, whilst Gumbald may have been a DNA donor who let himself be experimented on similarly.

* * *

**I'm going to be doing a fic based on my chapter 1 theory once chapter 4/5 is done. In the meantime, leave a review if you liked it, or if you didn't. I live off constructive criticism.**


	3. Korean Rainicorns

**3**

_People and Species-Korean Rainicorns_

_(LB)_

The Rainicorns are an interesting creature in the Oooniverse, due to both their abilities, appearance, and their choice of language.

Some theories state that the Mushroom War involved Korea to a great level due to the Rainicorns, and I think this holds quite well, because of the following:

Rainicorns speak Korean.

Unicorns are believed to be real by North Koreans.

Basically, here's my "Korainicorn" theory:

North Korea continued to construct nuclear weapons under Kim-Jong Un, as well as development of chemical and biological weaponry. One such bioweapon was an experimental unicorn with laser weaponry installed in the horn. After some failed attempts at properly supplying the power and compacting the weapons, the project instead changed into a development for motivational symbols. This was significantly easier, and soon, the Rainicorn was developed. The rainbow colour scheme was chosen to represent the union of all classes and areas of state, but the shape concept was still based around the mythical unicorn. They later tried recreating the laser weaponry naturally, and succeeded, but found out that the weaponry injected quick-decaying pigment onto surfaces at longer ranges, and eventually mutated into a state where photokinetic flight was possible. Eventually, the Rainicorns were released, but having plotted by using their vocal chords and intelligence to communicate in Korean, they rebelled against their masters, eating the humans due to their former malnourishment.


End file.
